1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling the operation of reversible motor-speed reducer modules for adjusting in position elements of a motor vehicle seat structure.
2. The Background Art
Such seat structures whose elements may be adjusted in position by means of electric motor-speed reducers are well known in the art and are usually called motorized adjustment seat structures.
Generally, each seat structure element is connected for example through motion-converting means to a motor-speed reducer which is disposed for example under the seat of the seat structure and whose operation, that is to say its power supply, is piloted by hand control means used by a user for adjusting the position of this seat structure element to his morphology.
Means for storing preestablished positions of the elements of this seat structure may also be associated with the control means to permit a rapid adaptation of this seat structure to the morphology of different successive users.
Generally, each motor-speed reducer is associated with its own control means comprising supply voltage inverting means pilotable by the user, for example to achieve operation of the motor-speed reducer in one direction or the other so as to adjust the position of the corresponding element of the seat structure in either direction.
It will be understood that this arrangement has a number of drawbacks, in particular owing to the large number of motor-speed reducers incorporated in a seat structure, which requires a large number of wires for actuating the motor-speed reducers, and limits the possibilities of adaptation of the latter to new developments or designs of seat structures.